I'll Be Seeing You
by csiwendy07
Summary: F/A. Takes place after "Pay Up". Song Fic. "I'll Be Seeing You" By Billie Holiday.


Don slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them tight again. The light was blinding. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was toasting to Jess in the bar. The events of the day washed over him and he sighed. For some reason, the pain of losing her wasn't as intense as he remembered it. He tried opening his eyes again. The light wasn't so bright anymore and he could tell he was lying on a bed in the middle of a white room. He guessed it was a room, but he couldn't see any walls. The white just went on forever. Why was he hear? He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked around. Nothing. Was he dead? Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind.

"Hey, Don"

He spun around and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jess" he breathed.

She walked a little bit closer to him and touched his hand. "Before you freak out, I want you to know I'm okay. I'm still dead.. but I'm okay, Don." She smiled at him and her eyes sparkled.

"Am I dead, too? What happened?"

"Not yet. You were all in the bar having a toast in my honor when some idiot drove by and showered the place with bullets." She said "You were shot in the chest, Danny was shot in the abdomen, Stella in the arm, and the rest were just cut by all the broken glass."

"So, what happens now?" He asked. Before she could answer, they heard another voice.

"Hey, Don!" Danny yelled. Don turned around to see Danny walking over to them. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, nice to see you, too, Messer." Jess said.

"Sorry, Jess, I'm just a little freaked out here."

"It's okay. I was, too, at first." She said. "Basically, this is the place you go when you aren't dead yet, but your life is hanging in the balance. The doctors are currently trying to bring you both back."

"What happens if they can't?" Danny asked.

"Then you end up here like me." She smiled "If that does happen, then you'll leave this place and go into Heaven, but right now, you have a choice whether you want to go back or stay here."

"You mean, live or die?" Danny asked.

"Yes" she answered. Don folded his arms, and she knew what was coming next.

"Did you have that choice, Jess?" He asked. His voice sounded like a childs.

Jess hung her head, then placed her hands on his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Don. I was too far gone by the time they got me in here.." She said.

Don's eyes filled up with tears. "Was it... my fault, Jess? Maybe if I had just waited for the ambulance.." His voice broke off.

"No, Don, God, no! Don't blame yourself! You did all you could! Don't ever think that it's your fault!" She embraced him, and he wrapped his arms around her. God, it feels so good to hold her again, Don thought.

"Danny, you don't have much time. They're getting ready to call it." She said as they broke off the embrace.

"Well, you know what I gotta do. My whole life is down there, and I can't leave my girls all alone." He moved over to Jess and pulled her into a hug.

"I love ya, girl, and I'm gonna miss ya down there. You make sure to keep all the people up here in line, alright?"

"I will, Danny. I promise." She said. "Tell everyone I'll be watching over them, and I'll keep a special eye out for Lucy, okay?" She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Okay, Jess." He said, then turned to Don.

"Buddy, I hope ya come back down, but I'll sure understand if ya don't. See ya on the other side?" He asked.

Don just smiled at him "See ya Danny. If I decide to stay, let everyone know the reason why." He turned to Jess "I've fallen in love with an Angell"

Danny laughed "Alright, bye guys" He said, and disappeared.

"And now, that just leaves you." Jess said to Don

"I really don't want to leave you, Jess. I love you so much" He said. "We could stay up here, together, forever."

"Don... as much as I like that idea, I'm afraid the city of New York, and our friends down there need you more. You have to keep them all safe. Besides, I'm not alone up here. I've made friends with Aiden."

Don's head shot up "Aiden." he said. "How's she doing? It's been years..."

"She's doing good. We've been hanging around a lot, and she's showing me the ropes."

"That's great, Jess.. " he trailed off.

"Look, Don, you don't have much time. Now you have to decide. Stay here with me or go back to your friends and the city you protect."

_I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through._

"I don't know if I can spend the rest of my life without you, Jess" He touched his forehead to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you so much, Don, and I just want you to be happy. Whatever you choose is fine with me."

"Jess, if I decide to go back... I still want to know you are with me everywhere I go."

_I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way._

"I'll never, ever, leave your side, Don. I promise. Everytime your running after a criminal, just remember I'm right there running with you. When you go to the park and you feel the breeze, that's me whispering I love you. When you look out the window at night, I'll be the brightest star in the sky, and when you go to sleep, I'll be lying next to you until you wake up. You'll never be alone, Don."

_I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you._

A tear made it's way down Don's face. "I love you more than words can say, Jess, really. Leaving you is going to be the hardest thing I ever have to do."

She smiled and nodded "I know, Don, but you'll be just fine."

He gathered her into his arms and buried himself in her chocolate brown hair. "Never, ever, forget I love you."

"Know that I'll be right up here waiting for you." she said "And I love you more than you'll ever know."

They let go of each other and Don started to fade away. "I'll be seeing you, Jess"

I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through.

In that small cafe;  
The park across the way;  
The children's carousel;  
The chestnut trees;  
The wishin' well.

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way.

I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you.

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way.

I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you.

---------------------------

A few months later Danny and Don were walking to a crime scene in Central Park.

"So how are ya holding up, man?" Danny asked. Don had shared with him everything Jess said.

"It gets hard some days, but talking to her really helped. I know she's always here somewhere."

Danny walked over to the body and began snapping pictures. Don had already talked to all the witnesses, and now he was just waiting for Mac to show up. He looked up into the sky and studied the moving clouds. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came out of no where. It made his tie flutter and tussled his hair. He smiled and whispered to the sky. "I love you too, Jess".


End file.
